trophymanagerfandomcom-20200214-history
Bartlett United
Bartlett-Salem United is a professional football club located in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. The club plays out of Toronto's Nouveau Estadio de Bartlett in that city's west end, and currently competes in Canada's Major League. Bartlett-Salem United is operated by a Board of Directors about whom very little is known. This shadowy Board delegates the business operations in the club's front office to a President who, in turn, appoints a Manager to run the sporting operations including transfers and matchday player selection. Bartlett-Salem United also operates a reserve squad known as Bloorcourt City AFC which is operated autonomously by a Reserve Manager. From its inception until its twentieth professional season, the club was known as Bartlett United, and its crest featured the four emblems of the original amateur clubs - a carrot, a heart, a cat, and a donkey - united by a football. In Season 20, the club absorbed The Salem Sorcerers - a major local semi-professional club - and changed their name to Bartlett-Salem United. They also took on a new crest - a combination of Bartlett United's soccer ball and the hat from the Sorcerers' crest. The club changed rebranded again in Season 31 to the original crest and green and white colours of Davenport CFC, one of the foundng clubs. Bartlett-Salem United is part of an official partnership with New Jersey-based club, Wenger's Arsenalof FITA's American pyramid. This partnership consists of regularly scheduled friendly matches, shared scouting reports, and training opportunities for players and staff. History The Early Years The club was founded during Season 7 when four rival Toronto amateur clubs amalgamated their senior squads in order to begin playing professionally. The name Bartlett United was chosen to represent the street around which many of the initial players and staff grew up, and the club's crest was meant to acknowledge the four initial clubs. They entered Canada's FITA pyramid in Division 5, group 15 On July 9th, 2007. Bartlett United fielded its first professional squad, comprised entirely of the best players from its member clubs, and managed by neighbourhood legend, Leo Patrick. United's joined Canada's 5.Division, group 15 midway through Season 7, and quickly started winning. Due to some clubs in higher divisions dissolving into bankruptcy, their eventual fifth-place finish was good enough to promote them into 4.Division where they joined group 5. In Season 8 - their first full season of professional soccer - Bartlett United quickly established themselves as a club to be taken seriously. Losing only four times in the 34 game season, United cruised to their first professional championship finishing 11 points clear at the top of the table. Striker Nick Lefebvre also picked up United's first FITA player award as Lefebvre won 4.Division's Golden Boot. Season 9 saw United join Canada's 3.Division for the first time. They picked up an impressive 60 points, and finished a mere five points out of a promotion spot. Winger and team captain David Bethune was the key to that successful campaign, and we won the FITA MVP Award for 3.Division, group 3. Season 10 saw United pick up their second-ever trophy as they put together a club-record 74-point season, and finished in the runner-up position behind only Toronto Reds. Their 23 wins in Season 10 still stands as their highest win total in club history, and saw them qualify easily for 2.Division, group 2. Season 10 also saw United reach their All-Canadian Cup zenith as they went all the way to the semi-finals and an eventual third place-finish. The Golden Years United spent the next four seasons in a very competitive 2.Division, group 2. Though there were many scandals over those four seasons involving clubs like Northage City FC and Redpatch FC, these are generally considered to be the glory years of United's existence. United finished seventh in Season 11 largely as a result of Nick Lefebvre's second career Golden Boot. Beginning in Season 12, however, United begin to have trouble finding the net. Their negative four goal differential that season remains their worst-ever, and saw them sink to a franchise-low eleventh place finish, and resulted in the resignation of their founding Manager, Leo Patrick with a few matches left in the season. Former United defender Mikko Nurmela returned to the club from his native Finland at the end of Season 12 to take the managerial reins that Patrick vacated. It was his first time managing a professional side, but he managed to lead United to two straight fifth-place seasons in Seasons 13 and 14. The new, defensive style that they played in these seasons frustrated their opponents, but also led to two more seasons where the club finished with a negative goal differential. Season 13 also saw the formation of Bartlett United's reserve squad which began play in the sixth division of Canada. They promoted quickly and have continued to be an important proving ground for the stars of the future. Season 14 was a very difficult season for United as fomer player and Bartlett Original, Charles Vincent, was brutally murdered in Denmark. The end of Season 14 also saw the darkest day in club history. The Bartlett Massacre and Aftermath On March 25th, 2009, as Season 14 drew to a close, Bartlett United was preparing to say goodbye to a fan favourite. Patrick "Axe" Axelson was a veteran defender who United acquired from Oxford FC in the English lower divisions. Axelson had previously plaed a key role helping Canadian powerhouse FC Phoenix Heraclius rise from Canada's 5.Division to 2.Division, and he came to United to help provide defensive cover in case of injuries and suspensions. Though he appeared in only 22 matches over three seasons, Axe's contributions and vibrant personality endeared him to United's faithful, so in United's final match of his career at Stade Bartlett, United's Front Office declared it Axe Day and gave out commemorative minitaure axes to many of the supporters. As La Famillia and the soon-to-be-relegated Montreal Impact played what was in effect a meaningless match, the Montreal supporters began taunting the Toronto supporters' groups by throwing objects. The Brigade, in keeping with the celebratory mood of the match, refused to take the bait, and instead sang more loudly for their club. When the match hit the 90th minute, the Montreal supporters - obviously disgruntled that their once-proud team was being relegated from the bottom of the table - move en masse to the north end of Stade Bartlett to confront The Brigade. The melee that followed saw the Montreal supporters take up the commemorative axes in anger in a fight that quickly spilled out of the stadium and into the parking lot. The Brigade made it their mission to protect their own, and also remove the axes from the Montreal mob. The mob surged on to Toronto's streets and, regrettably, the axe-wielding Montreal supporters encountered the players and staff of division rival, Thornhill FC. The players, having just emerged after their match against Puckwise.com FC, were caught completely by surprised, and 15 of them were killed before their bus could speed to safety. By the time the riot dissipated in the early morning hours of March 26th, a total 116 people lay dead in what remains the worst sporting disaster in Canadian history. Miraculously, no Bartlett United supporters died in the ruckus, but 101 visiting Montreal supporters lay dead or dying inside and around Stade Bartlett. The repercussions from this tragic event were many. As a direct response to the loss of so many players and staff, the management of Thornhill FC immediately dissolved the club, and liquidated all of its assets. Montreal Impact would also never recover from the incident. Though they continued to exist for six more seasons, they spent most of their time in 4.Division, and were forever seen as a cursed club. Bartlett United saw a host of changes as well. Wracked with the guilt of creating Axe Day, founding President Richard Davis retired from soccer, and went into a self-imposed exile. Axelson's day of celebration haunted him, and eventually forced him to move to New Jersey where he took a job with Wenger's Arsenal. Stade Bartlett was forever closed for sporting events and lives on as a Bartlett United Museum, and memorial to the dead. Bartlett United also created The Patrick Axelson Fund for Victims of Tragedy with the proceeds going to support the families left behind in Montreal and Thornhill. Axelson donated a founding gift of $10million, and an anonymous donor - who many suspect was Richard Davis - donated $5million. The club matched the donations. Homeless, headless and rudderless, Bartlett United limped into Season 15. Turmoil In the off-season ground was broken on Bartlett United's new home. the Nouveau Estadio de Bartlett opened in time for the start of Season 15. Along with a new stadium, the club also had new management. Former Manager Mikko Nurmela was promoted to President, and he presided over the recruitment and appointment of top-flight Mexican Manager, Yonathan Uscanga. Uscanga was lured away from Mexico as FC Fevernova - his previous club - was being dissolved by FITA for alleged financial irregularities. Although he had success in Mexico and won several major trophies, Uscanga never adjusted to life with Bartlett United. His short term in the Manager's chair was characterised by numerous questionable player sales - including all-time leading scorer and Bartlett Original, Nick Lefebvre - and some dabbling in the dark arts that resulted in a Papal censure. After twenty-five matches characterised by poor performances and a table position deep in the relegation zone, Uscanga was ousted by Nurmela and returned to Mexico to head a reformed Fevernova in mexicos lower divisions. Bartlett United Original goalkeeper Bob Weller stepped into the gap filled by Uscanga, and agreed to be a player/Manager for the final nine matches of Season 15. Weller was unable to undo the damage done by Uscanga, and La Famillia was relegated back to FITA's Canadian 3.Division, group 3. Former player, Reserve Manager and Manager Mikko Nurmela resigned his post as Club President at the end of Season 15, and was replaced by former United goalkeeper Bohdan Kramal. Season 16 saw United continue to struggle. Weller scoured the international transferlist to bolster his roster, but did not have much success. Though he made several player purchases including current starting goalkeepr Mike Mccreath, Weller was unable to fill the scoring gap left by Lefebvre. His major purchase - elite Danish striker Emil "Tist" Busk - was a complete flop scoring just twice in his twelve appearances. Both he and Bob Weller were gone by the end of Season 16. Weller replaced by Reserve Manager and former scout Garry Milne, and Busk was sent back to Denmark. Milne brought in Nazzareno "Gila" Giacomelli on a record transfer fee from Italian lower division club, Real Sorgenti. Neither change was enough, and although United gave up only 1.12 goals per match over the season, their 0.97 goals for average ensured the ignominy of a second straight relegation. A Return to Glory: The Mauwers Years As Bartlett United prepared to start Season 17 - embarrassingly in the same division as their reserve squad - fans, media and investors alike all demanded widespread change in the organisation. This change came on the final day of Season 16 when the Board of Directors terminated the contracts of President Bohdan Kramal, and Manager Garry Milne. United was also dropped by their sponsor ChampionCard. The Board held an extensive executive search and found a candidate for President that solved two problems. Luc Mauwers had been one of Emea Canada's most successful presidents before his retirement from the furniture business, but had always dreamed of working in sport. He was approached by La Famillia's Board, and quickly agreed to become the new President of Bartlett United on the condition that he convince his former employer to join him as United's main sponsor. He did, and Emea and Bartlett United's partnership began. His second act was to hire Sean Boylan as Manager. Boylan had a lot of success, guiding Royal Meath to four trophies and Ireland's 2.Division before that club was dissolved. Boylan quickly set to work on the transfer market, selling five United players including Giacomelli, and adding twelve new faces to the roster. This new-look Bartlett United included many who are still instrumental to the club incuding Humberto Morales, Mike Thomason, and Charles Delaney. United cruised to an easy victory in 4.Division, group 11, setting franchise records for wins, points, goals, and defense, and individual records for scoring and FITA rating. This was their first trophy since Season 10, and sent a message that the club was back. Season 18 saw another trophy as United narrowly missed promotion by coming in third place in 3.Division, group 4. Season 18 also saw the long-awaited establishment of United's Hall of Heroes at the North End of Nouveau Estadio. After another season of roster shakeups and high-flying performances, Boylan's club registered a disapointing fourth-place finish. Season 20 saw some controversy with United joining Davis Broadcasting in a lawsuit against FITA, and a disease outbreak threatening the club and its players. Fortunately for United, Season 20 also saw United finishing second, and promoting back to 2.Division, group 2, while also winning their first ever friendly cup by dominating the N.Egyptian Cup. Season 21 kicked off on August 18th, 2010 against recently relegated High Park 1813. The season began disastrously with United winning only one of the first twelve matches. Boylan made some adjustments, bringing in all-star Belgian keeper David Dehooge and former Japanese National Team midfielder Keizo Miura to shore up his defense. The club fought valiantly against tough opposition, but still ended up being relegated back to 3.Division after an injury time penalty kick in the final match of the season caused them to drop the two points that would have ensured safety. In his end of season statement, Luc Mauwers expressed "pride" in his team's work ethic and achievements. Season 22 began at home with a commanding 4-0 victory against FC CALGARY on November 10, 2010 as Bartlett United sent a message about their intentions of winning another chance in Canada's 2.Division. The club's newest off-season signing Mert Šljivić scored a hat-trick in what has been called the greatest debut in club history. Boylan also overhauled the roster as the season began, selling longtime keeper Mike Mccreath and Season 21 hero Keizo Miura as well as several youth prospects. The club also parted ways with scoring phenom Humberto Morales, as he abandoned the side after only three matches of Season 22 to ply his trade in Saudi Arabia. By mid-season, United found themselves near the top of the table in a tight title race with Charlton Maple Leaf Athletic . La Familia assured promotion back to 2.Division with a dominating 2-0 victory over Larousse. Fc in the thirty-first match of the season. In their final home match of Season 22, United secured their third league title in franchise history with a scoreless draw against Whitecaps FC. The club ended the season with a mere sixteen goals against for a goals against average of 0.47 - a franchise record. Back in 2.Division Season 23 began on February 2, 2011 with United extending their unbeaten streak to eighteen with a draw against BURLINGTON VILLA, and wins against RedPatch FC, TFC Maple, and Charlton Maple Leaf Athletic before a loss to Rockstar FC. The first nine league matches saw United beset with a rash of injuries to its Starting XI, but the club still managed to lose only one of those matches. United stayed in or near the top five in their group, and was sitting in fourth at the halfway point with only three losses. Their early pace proved difficult to maintain as the club's strikers had difficulty scoring on the difficult 2.Division goalkeepers. Despite excellent goalkeeping by repeat club MVP David Dehooge, United dropped in the standings, and was near the relegation line with a few weeks remaining in the season. After thirty-one matches played in Season 23, however, United's forty-seven points guaranteed that they would not be relegated, and that they would remain in 2.Division, group 2 for Season 24. Although fielding a badly depleted line-up due to injuries and suspensions, La Familia closed Season 23 on April 20th with a win against third-place Montcalm United FC. That made their final season tally fifty-one points, which was good enough for a ninth-place finish. Season 23 saw United win their second-ever friendly league trophy with a perfect three out of three wins in their group of the Canada-USA Challenge. Despite United's performance, Canada ended up losing the overall competition. In the off-season between Seasons 23 and 24, the Board of Bartlett United initiated some cost-cutting measures in an attempt to counteract the perilous financial situation. Several players were rumoured to be on the transferlist, and the club eliminated the Assistant Manager position at their reserve club. Former Assistant William Pettit took over the reins at Bloorcourt City AFC, and former reserve Manager David Bethune stepped in to become Asistant Manager of the senior side, taking over for Eren Kiraç - his former teammate. Kiraç resigned his post in order return to his native Turkey to enter local politics. Season 24 began with continued financial difficulty for the club. Boylan was forced by the Board to sell off some players including all-star keeper David Dehooge, winger Jozef Fara, and bright prospect Jim Fast. The club lost six of its first seven matches of the season, scored only a single goal, and didn't climb from the bottom of the table until they moved into sixteenth place by earning their third win on matchday thirteen. United broke the top twelve several matches later and went on a five-match undefated run, climbing as high as tenth. They crested at eighth place after round thirty-one when they secured their place in 2.2 for Season 25. Along with the eighth-place league finish and All-Canadian Cup - in which United had their best showing since their semi-final appearance in Season 10 - United also competed in a friendly cup created by Dutch 3.Division's Buitenveldert. United was undefeated in the international tournament, but finished second behind the hosts. United's strong recovery in Season 24 meant that Manager Sean Boylan was given his first-ever nomination to become the Canadian National Team Coach. Boylan accepted the nomination to oust current national team coach Garry Kasparov of FC Phoenix Heraclius, but later threw his support behind the incumbent, and finished second while Kasparov retained his post. Season 25 began on July 20th, 2011 with a 3-1 win over C.D. Los Millonarios. The season began with the sale of five youth players, and the signing of Canadian youth prospect Rob Flyer and elite Slovakian goalkeeper, Martin Hammel. On the first day of August, United won their first-ever Vincent Memorial Cup with a dominant 2-0 win over Columbian club Real Nacional F.C. Season 25 also saw the replacement of youth prospect Bobby "Sixty-Six" Moore with 28 year-old Jeff Stokes at right back. Stokes was then selected for the Canadian national team, and made his debut in a 2-0 World Cup Qualifier win over the Dominican Republic. After a rollercoaster season that saw the club climb as high as fifth and as low as fifteenth place, they finished in eighth with forty-eight points - their lowest total since their relegation after Season 21. After several seasons with massive roster changes, Manager Sean Boylan vowed that Season 26 - the club's twentieth - would be one of stability for the club. He was faced with early troubles, however, as a combination of unreliable goalkeeping and a rash of injuries gave his club a mere ten points after fourteen matches, and placed them deep into the relegtion zone. As a means to add resources to try and regain success, the club absorbed local semi-pro side the Salem Sorcerers and renamed the unified club Bartlett-Salem United. Salem's Manager, Jonathan Corwin, became an assistant manager for the new, merged club. Boylan also acquired Salem goalkeeper Ernesto Tiberi who had fallen out of favour with Slovakian Super Liga side FC Ladice and ended up clubless in Canada and training with the Sorcerers. As a result of that acquisition, Boylan sent thirty year-old Greek goalkeeper and then-captain Gogos Tzanetis to the Italian 6.Division's NuovaCatanzaro. After a slight improvement in the second half of the season, La Familia finished in ninth place with forty points. United began Season 27, their twenty-first, with a Botswana Cup friendly league home win over a Belgian 2.Division side that guaranteed them the overall victory in the tournament - their fifth friendly league win, and their eleventh overall trophy. They followed that up the next night with an away win in Alberta against newly promoted Airdrie Dinamo. A Change at the Top After a friendly match against League of Ireland Premier Division side Le Sharks in early January, 2012, BSU's Irish-born Manager Sean Boylan elected not to return to Canada. He, instead, opted to try and resurrect his management career in the Irish leagues, and walked out on his contract in Canada. He finished his Canadian career with just over ten seasons at United's helm, and remains the winningest Manager in club history. United's Mauwers initiated an unorthodox solution to his management gap by creating a six match showdown between his two assistant managers. David Bethune and Jonathan Corwin each managed three league matches and the winner would become the new Manager. After six difficult matches that saw United lose four and fall to tenth place, Mauwers extended the competition for two more matches. After a lacklustre overall performance by both assistants, Mauwers surprised BSU's fans by announcing the appointment of Stevie Keir, whose club - long-time American powerhouse Houston 1836 - was folding. Keir's first match behind the bench was a draw on January 29. He quickly made some major roster changes that included the sale of former Canadian International Jeff Stokes, all-time Man of the Match leader Cristian Cocis, and the purchase of Paraguyan striker Adriano Cabrera and Danish defender Jakob Christiansen. The club's season-ending 2-1 win over longtime rival and promotion candidate Star Alliance FC gave them forty-three points, and their third eighth-place finish in the five seasons since their return to 2.2. Season 28 began on March 27 with a friendly win against Major League TM side Mangria FC - making BSU the runners-up in the Star Alliance Cup I. The first half of the season saw United spending their time in the bottom half of the table, and also saw high profile personnel changes at left back and goalkeeper. It also saw a team with eight of the first seventeen matches ending in draws. At the midway point in the season, BSU sat in tenth with twenty-three points. United climbed to the middle of the table in the second half of the season, and they secured their berth in 2.2 for Season 29 after the thirtieth match of the season - a 2-0 win over one of the group's top sides, Saskatchewan United. BSU eventually finished in sixth place with sixty-five points - their highest ever points total in 2.Division. La Familia also had non-league success in Season 28, having their best All-Canadian Cup run since Season 10, and taking home their twelfth trophy by going undefeated in the second edition of the Star Alliance Cup. The last four weeks of the season also saw United's roster changing substantially with nine youth players and veteran wingers Frank Straka and Jamie Honeyman leaving the club, while four youth players, winger José Rielo, and veteran Romanian defender Petru Herea came to Toronto. Honeyman left the club as the all-time assist leader, and only one of two players to play more than 300 matches for the club. According to Manager Stevie Keir, these transfers were an effort to customise his roster for his favoured 3-5-2 formation, while helping his players "play where they like to play." Season 29 began on June 21, 2012. After a slow start, the club climbed to sixth place with seventeen points after ten matches. The ninth match of the season also saw club superstar Swedish striker Johnny Sogell make his final appearance for United. in 149 matches, Sogell set all-time single-season goals and points records for the club, and won ten individual club awards, a number only equaled by Bartlett Original Nick Lefebvre. Sogell scored three goals in eight matches for United this season, and finished the season with SteigerCrew FC in the Dutch Eredivisie. After elimination from the promotion race in matchweek thirty, Manager Keir played experimental lineups, and the club finished in eighth place. Season 30 began on September 12, 2012 with a 1-0 win over Corktown Cronies. The match eatured the final appearance of longtime striker Charles Delaney, who surprisingly agreed to the terms of a transfer to the Georgian sixth division, and announced that he would retire after Season 30. Delaney played 284 matches in seventeen seasons with United, and sits in fourth on the club's all-time appearance list. Delaney's replacement is Chris Munro, a youth product from BSU's academy, and Munro, Adriano Cabrero, and Frank Bruer stepped up to lead the attack alongside midfielders Paul Doherty and Mike Christopher. Despite a disastrous early-round exit in the All-Canadian Cup, the club's Manager was satisfied with an eventual fifth-place finish, equaling the best finish ever for the club. Bethune Takes Over Season 31 began on December 5, 2012 with a home loss against newly promoted Villa Spiritwood that would prove to be indicative of a tumultuous start filled with transfer activity and poor results.The club sold their second-most capped player and Season 30 MVP Chris Lauck, top prospect Jeff Patton, and several young prospects, and brought in young Canadian striker Michael Tuplin. After the club's tenth match, and the fourth straight where they failed to score, President Luc Mauwers terminated the contracts of Manager Stevie Keir and Assistant Manager Jonathan Corwin. In his press conference, he suggested that the redrawing of the league structure had laid out a "best case scenario" for promotion, and Keir "failed to get the best out of a quality line-up". The club's other Assistant Manager and former playing great David Bethune was elevated into the Manager's seat, and he promptly hired all-time assist leader Jamie "Buzz" Honeyman to be his assistant. He immediately purchased Danish defensive midfield winger Hartvig Kolbye to play the position that Bethune and Honeyman both played at United, and sold current starter Jose Rielo on the transfer market. The club then strung up a six-game winning streak that took the club to fourth place by mid-season. That winning streak expanded into a twenty match league unbeaten streak that saw them peak at the top of the table after thirty matches, and after twenty-three unbeaten matches, United clinched promotion to the Major League for the first time with a 2-0 win over kokko. Topping their league success, Season 31 also saw individual player success as Adriano Cabrero won the 2.2 Golden Boot, and youth goalkeeper William Macleay became the first homegrown United player to be named to the Canadian national team, making his debut as a substitute in a Friendly against Argentina in February 2013. Major League Bartlett-Salem United's first season in Canada's Major league began on February 27 with a home loss against longtime rival FC United of Guelph. They got their first Major League win in the seventh game, a 3-0 away test against Mangria FC that moved them into thirteenth place with six points. They hit the season's halfway point still in thirteenth after two straight 1-0 losses that dropped them from tenth. They finished the season in fourteenth with a club record low thirty goals scored. Manager Bethune was quick to commend his strikers, while also suggesting that he knew they would have trouble in the ML, but that finances put him in the position of having to play them. The club narrowly avoided automatic relegation, and entered the relegation playoffs on May 14, 2013. Despite defeating longtime rival High Park 1813 in the first round, La Familia lost narrowly to Merasheen Rovers FC in the second, and were relegated to Group 1 of the Canadian Soccer League for Season 33. A Return to the CSL Season 33 began on May 22 with a match against newly promoted Habitant FC. La Familia went eight games undefeated to start the season with veteran Mike Christopher leading the way while becoming the all-time club appearance leader with 379 league and cup appearances. At the halfway point, however, with United sitting in second-place behind long-time rival High Park 1813 and financial trouble looming, the club sold Christopher to a Bangladeshi 2.Division club R. They also saw the retirement of long-time goalkeeper and frequent Best Defender award-winner Martin Hammel. Hammel has been relegated to the second-strong behind Canadian national Team member William Macleay, and his spot was taken on the bench by twenty-five-year-old Patrick Carey who was repatriated from Macedonia using some of the funds from the Christopher transfer. Hammel's final match for the club was a home testimonal against English 3.divison side, lisburn boot boys. United won that match 6-0, and Hammel walked off the pitch a winner for the final time. After a strong seaspn, the club saw a late scoring slump, and could only manage a fourth place finish. They were knocked out of the promotion playoff by longtime rival Northage City FC. The club began Season 34 with high hopes, but a slow start proved that the club was finding it difficult after the transfer of veteran defender Atiba Beales. Striker Paul Minson struggled to score and Bethune's 4-5-1 formation lost the magic it has found in Season 33 so struggled near the bottom of the division throughout the first half. Towards the midway point in the season, the gaffer gave newcomer American striker Nelson Schwartzer a bigger role, and switched to using primarily a 4-4-2 setup pairing Schwartzer with veteran Chris Munro. After losing the first match after the midseason break, the club finished with sixteen straight undefeated matches, and narrowly missed placing with a second straight fourth place finish. Also for the second straight year, they were knocked out of the promotion playoffs in the first round by a major League team, in this case, Ultima Football. After transferring out veteran winger Stephen Hook in a cost-saving measure, Season 35 started on November 6, 2013 against newly-promoted Guelph Grey Wolves with the first of three shutouts in a four-match winning streak. That streak stretched into a fifteen match unbeaten streak where keeper William Macleay only allowed a league-leading six goals. During the course of this streak, Macleay was invited to the Canadian National Team camp where we started in three friendlies, winning all three, earning him his first start in a full CMNT match. Macleay made six stops in that match, a 3-0 win of Uruguay in the Cup of America qualifiers. Macleay was the go-to keeper for Canada's qualifiers, going unbeaten, only allowing a single goal as Canada won the group. United sat in third place at the midseason point, and in fourth after matchweek twenty-five. the club also went deep in the All-Canadian Cup, finally losing to Aries FC in the quarter-finals. With a win in matchweek thirty-three, paired with a single point for third-place Starzz, United took third place by a point. On January 29, 2014, with no significant roster changes, Season 36 began with a 2-1 win over longtime rivals High Park 1813. The club was in second place after twelve matches, with only two losses, and finished the first half of the season in second place behind Canada FC, allowing a league-low fifteen goals. 'Crest History' Bartlett logo.jpg|Seasons 7 - 26 Bu.png|Season 26 - bsu|Bartlett-Salem United 'League Results' Cup Results Support Bartlett-Salem United's supporters are widely held to be some of Canada's most fervent, and have organised to form numerous supporters' groups. The largest and most well-known of these groups is The Brigade, although other groups such as The Bartlettes also have a high profile. The supporters' groups mainly gather in the Fawcett Stand at the north end of Nouveau Estadio de Bartlett. Controversy Bartlett-Salem United is a club that has been near the center of many controversial events, although the club's Board and Management rarely seem to be found to be at fault. Some of the more well-known controversies include: Kramaltol Fecesgate The Papal Censure The Bartlett Massacre The Strange and Tragic Case of Charles Vincent The Litkowski Affair The Parade TM Serverflu Deaths Many of these scandals are mentioned in the club's Press Archive. Club Honours 1st place Season 8 - Canada 4.5 Season 17 - Canada 4.11 Season 20 - N.Egyptian Cup Season 22 - Canada 3.4 Season 23 -Canada-USA Challenge FL 3-1 Season 25 - The Vincent Memorial Cup Season 26 - Sparing Liga Season 27 - Botswana Cup Season 28 - Star Alliance Cup II Season 31: Canada 2.2 Season 35: The 8th Bartlett Challenge Cup 2nd place Season 10 - Canada 3.3 Season 15 - World Club Cup group 1.07 Season 18 - Prince Arthurs Chalice Season 19 - 2nd Bartlett Challenge Cup Season 19 - The Vincent Memorial Cup Season 20 - Canada 3.4 Season 23 - 4th Bartlett Challenge Cup Season 24 - BattleStarGalaxy Season 28 - Star Alliance Cup I Season 29 - Baku Stars Cup Season 29: Local QM Season 30: Local QM Season 31: Copa Diamante Season 31: Craźy Ittl Season 31: Local QM Season 33: pease cup 8 Season 36: The 4th Vincent Memorial Cup 3rd place Season 12 - Tim Hortons Cup II Season 18 - Canada 3.4 Season 27 - The 5th Bartlett Challenge Cup Season 30 - The 6th Bartlett Challenge Cup Season 32 - Ready? Go! Edition VII Season 35 - Canada 2.1 Season 36 - President's Choice Canada Cup 1 Reserve Honours Season 19 - West Bloor Halftime Tea Reserve Challenge Cup (best of 7 matches v. 1813 Reserves. final outcome 4-3) Season 23 - The Davis Broadcasting Channel 999 Reserves Cup (best of 9 matches v. NCFC Academy. Final outcome 5-4) Season 24 - 3rd Place - Canada 4.8 Individual Honours Golden Boot: Nick Lefebvre (S.8, S.11), Gilles Mathieu (S.17) MVP: David Bethune (S.9), Michael Mouat (S.17) U21 MVP: Kyle Sturdee (S.18), Jack Justesen (S. 22), Frank Bruer (S. 25) U21 Golden Boot: Jack Justesen (S. 22), Paul Minson (S. 33) Club records Attendance: 41998 v. Northage City FC (0-1, Season 32, L), High Park 1813 (X-X, Season 33, L) Biggest win: 11-0 v. Bloorcourt City AFC (Season 17, L), 12-1 v. jokopoko majoko (JP) (Season 27, F) Goals/game: Johnny Sogell 7 v. jokopoko majoko (JP) (Season 27, F) Points/game: Frank Bruer 7 v. T Dot United (Season 25, L), Johnny Sogell 7 v. jokopoko majoko (JP) (Season 27, F) Goals/season: Johnny Sogell 25 (Season 28) Adriano Cabrera 25 (Season 31) Assists/season: Jamie Honeyman 21 (Season 19) Points/season: Johnny Sogell 33 (Season 28) MoM/Season: Humberto Morales 10 (Season 18) Rating/Season: Michael Mouat 7.14 (Season 17) All-time Goals: Nick Lefebvre 119 All-time Assists: Jamie Honeyman 109 All-time Points: Nick Lefebvre 161 All-time MoM: Cristian Cocis, Mike Christopher 27 Highest transfer out: Oliver Annear $221,293,642 Highest transfer in: Bob Lontelli $275,000,000 Most club awards: Nick Lefebvre 10, Johnny Sogell 10 Most league wins by a Manager: Sean Boylan 164 Most Head to Head matches: High Park 1813 (Canada) 43 FC United of Guelph (Canada) 37 Star Alliance (Canada) 32 Northage City FC (Canada) 24 Redpatch FC (Canada) 24 The Razorback (Canada) 24 Tonawanda Titans (Canada) 22 Prince Arthur Grenadiers (Canada) 21 storms fc (Canada) 20 MarysvilleRoyals (Canada) 20 RHZ (Canada) 20 Fort Rouge (Canada) 18 Woodbine FC (Canada) 18 Sporting Clube De Portugal (Portugal) 18 United Century Club Paul Doherty 389* Mike Christopher 388 Bruce Fawcett 379 Chris Lauck 333 Jamie "Buzz" Honeyman 307 Atiba Beales 294 Jason Reeve 286* Frank Bruer 282* Charles Delaney 282 Nick Lefebvre 269 Anton Albrecht 268 Stephen Hook 266 Martin Hammel 250 Paul Schrimp 250 Cristian Cocis 248 Miku Kull 226* Frank Straka 224 Wes "Eyebrows" Barager 222 Eren Kiraç 220 Terry Nicholson 216 Michael Mouat 211 Bob Lontelli 202 Billy Mccully 202 Jozef Fara 199 William Macleay 198* Robert Neil 181 Mike Mccreath 169 Hartvig Kolbye 167* Frank Lawson 164* David Bethune 162 Loong Haifeng 159 Humberto Morales 155 Johnny Sogell 154 Adriano Cabrera 153 Bobby Donovan 150 Chris Munro 145 John Yandon 141 Gregor Nardelli 133 Kevin Freyman 125 Bobby Cloke 115 Bruce Hlynka 113 Mike "Tommygun" Thomason 112 Syed Rizal Rakhli 110 Jack Fowler 104 *denotes current roster Club Awards MVP Given to the senior squad player with the highest FITA rating in league and Cup matches after at least 17 matches Season 7: William Holt Season 8: Nick Lefebvre Season 9: David Bethune + Season 10: David Bethune Season 11: David Bethune Season 12: Anton Albrecht Season 13: Bohdan Kramal Season 14: Terry Nicholson Season 15: Terry Nicholson Season 16: Eren Kiraç Season 17: Michael Mouat+ Season 18: Humberto Morales Season 19: Jeff Honeyman Season 20: Jeff Honeyman Season 21: David Dehooge Season 22: David Dehooge Season 23: David Dehooge Season 24: Johnny Sogell Season 25: Mike Christopher Season 26: Cristian Cocis Season 27: Mike Christopher Season 28: Johnny Sogell Season 29: Mike Christopher Season 30: Chris Lauck Season 31: Atiba Beales Season 32: Jason Reeve Season 33: Atiba Beales Season 34: William Macleay Bartlett Boot Given to the senior squad player with the most goals in league and Cup matches Season 7: Kevin Wyley Season 8: Nick Lefebvre + Season 9: Banel Cristea Season 10: Paul Schrimp Season 11: Nick Lefebvre + Season 12: Nick Lefebvre Season 13: Nick Lefebvre Season 14: Nick Lefebvre Season 15: Paul Schrimp Season 16: Nazzareno Giacomelli Season 17: Gilles Mathieu+ Season 18: Humberto Morales Season 19: Humberto Morales Season 20: Humberto Morales Season 21: Humberto Morales Season 22: Charles Delaney Season 23: Charles Delaney Season 24: Johnny Sogell Season 25: Johnny Sogell Season 26: Johnny Sogell Season 27: Johnny Sogell Season 28: Johnny Sogell Season 29: Adriano Cabrera Season 30: Paul Doherty Season 31: Adriano Cabrera Season 32: Frank Bruer Season 33: Paul Minson Season 34: Chris Munro Humberto Morales Best Defender Given to the senior squad defensive player with the highest FITA rating in league and Cup matches after at least 17 matches Season 7: David Bethune Season 8: Billy Mccully Season 9: Kevin Freyman Season 10: Kevin Freyman Season 11: Syed Rizal Rakhli Season 12: Anton Albrecht Season 13: Bohdan Kramal Season 14: Anton Albrecht Season 15: Anton Albrecht Season 16: Eren Kiraç Season 17: Michael Mouat Season 18: Anton Albrecht Season 19: Mike Mccreath Season 20: Jozef Fara Season 21: David Dehooge Season 22: David Dehooge Season 23: David Dehooge Season 24: Bob Lontelli Season 25: Martin Hammel Season 26: Martin Hammel Season 27: Martin Hammel Season 28: Martin Hammel Season 29: Martin Hammel Season 30: Chris Lauck Season 31: Atiba Beales Season 32: Jason Reeve Season 33: Atiba Beales Season 34: Frank Lawson Most Improved Player Given to the senior squad player with the largest FITA rating increase over the previous season in league and Cup matches after at least 17 matches Season 8: Nick Lefebvre Season 9: Jimmy Daily Season 10: Paul Schrimp Season 11: Syed Rizal Rakhli Season 12: Anton Albrecht Season 13: Bohdan Kramal Season 14: Robert Neil Season 15: Jozef Fara Season 16: Eren Kiraç Season 17: Michael Mouat Season 18: Mike Mccreath Season 19: Jeff Honeyman Season 20: Jozef Fara Season 21: Wes "Eyebrows" Barager Season 22: Charles Delaney Season 23: David Leonard Season 24: Mike Christopher Season 25: Cristian Cocis Season 26: Johnny Sogell Season 27: Mike Christopher Season 28: Johnny Sogell Season 29: Mike Christopher Season 30: Chris Lauck Season 31: Adriano Cabrera Season 32: Not Awarded Season 33: Gregor Nardelli Season 34: Chris Munro Best Newcomer Given to the player who made the biggest positive impact in their first year with either the organisation or the senior squad Season 8: Henrik Nørgaard Season 9: Ante Šarić Season 10: Terry Nicholson Season 11: Jernej Stibilj Season 12: Hamadi Al Dosari Season 13: Tabib Bin Mansour Season 14: Jozef Fara Season 15: Michael Mouat Season 16: Bruce Bone Season 17: Gilles Mathieu Season 18: Kyle Sturdee Season 19: Bobby Cloke Season 20: Bob Lontelli Season 21: David Dehooge Season 22: Mike Christopher Season 23: David Leonard Season 24: Johnny Sogell Season 25: Martin Hammel Season 26: Stephen Hook Season 27: Adriano Cabrera Season 28: José Rielo Season 29: Chris Munro Season 30: Frank Lawson Season 31: Hartvig Kolbye Season 32: Bill Macclure Season 33: Benjamin Arany Season 34: Nelson Schwartzer Future Star Given to a developing player deemed to have shown the greatest promise while making an outstanding contribution to the club Season 8: Tino Cameron, Finn Johannesen Season 9: Sean Sargent Season 10: Robert Neil Season 11: Bobby Donovan Season 12: Bobby Donovan Season 13: Kevin Adams Season 14: Frank Maclellan Season 15: Jozef Fara Season 16: Frank Provencher Season 17: Mike Thomason Season 18: Kyle Sturdee Season 19: Jeff Honeyman Season 20: John Singleton Season 21: Luke Dawson Season 22: Jack Justesen Season 23: Daniel Ruckles Season 24: Chris Wipf Season 25: Frank Bruer Season 26: Jason Reeve Season 27: William Macleay Season 28: Chris Munro Season 29: Frank Lawson Season 30: Aris Gavrilopoulos Season 31: Paul Minson Season 32: Nicolas Duff Season 33: Chris Duerr Season 34: Benjamin Arany Ironman Award Given to the senior squad player with the highest number of league, Cup, friendly, friendly league, international, and quick matches played that season Season 8: Henrik Nørgaard Season 9: Banel Cristea Season 10: Nick Lefebvre Season 11: Nick Lefebvre Season 12: Anton Albrecht Season 13: Terry Nicholson Season 14: Nick Lefebvre Season 15: Paul Schrimp Season 16: Bruce Fawcett Season 17: Michael Mouat Season 18: Humberto Morales Season 19: Mike Mccreath, Humberto Morales Season 20: Charles Delaney Season 21: Cristian Cocis Season 22: Cristian Cocis Season 23: Mike Christopher Season 24: Wes "Eyebrows" Baragar Season 25: Mike Christopher Season 26: Jamie "Buzz" Honeyman Season 27: Paul Doherty Season 28: Martin Hammel Season 29: Paul Doherty Season 30: Paul Doherty Season 31: Mike Christopher Season 32: Stephen Hook Season 33: Hartvig Kolbye Season 34: William Macleay + denotes league title =Players= Current Roster Notable Former Players Management Presidents Richard Davis 7-14 Mikko Nurmela 15-16 Bohdan Kramal 16 Luc Mauwers 17- Managers Leo Patrick 7-12 Mikko Nurmela 12-14 Yonathan Uscanga 15 Bob Weller 15-16 Garry Milne 16 Sean Boylan 17-27 Stevie Keir 27-31 David Bethune 31- Assistant Managers Eren Kiraç 21-25 David Bethune 25-31 Jonathan Corwin 26-31 Jamie Honeyman 31- Reserve Managers Mikko Nurmela 13 Garry Milne 13-16 David Bethune 17-25 William Pettit 25- Reserve Assistant Managers Eren Kiraç 20 William Pettit 21-25 Staff Scouts Jamie Eckensviller Peter Mccarthy Colin Mcgroody Stephen Mcnair Patrick Rinzler Hall of Heroes Season 18 Inaugural Inductees Leo Patrick (Manager) David Bethune Kevin Freyman Nick Lefebvre Paul Schrimp Season 20 Inductees Eren Kiraç Anton Albrecht Season 21 Inductees Bruce Fawcett Season 26 Inductees Jeff Ruggieri Season 30 Inductees Humberto Morales Cristian Cocis William Holt David Dehooge Category:Football Clubs Category:Canadian Football Clubs